After the Dawn
by SomethingNice
Summary: A girl who is close to the dead and the brother that would protect her from anything seek out Doctor Carlisle and his family for answers only to find out they are more deeply connected than either side imagined.
1. Chapter 1

The night was strangely warm. The rain felt like bath water and filled the air with a humidity that sticks to the skin. The weather wasn't the most unusual thing lingering late at night. Even the man peeing into gutter seemed strange that night.

A girl and man that looked like he could take on ten people stepped out of the lake view motel with a dried swimming pool. The neon sign read "no vacancy" but that could change by the hour. The pair hurried purposefully but with no real sense of direction. They both carried worn backpacks with super glue patches. Whatever baggage the pair carried with the girl lead on with the giant keeping an easy pace behind her. A broken moaning sound came from a narrow alleyway. The girl came to a sudden stop like dear hearing the sound of a hunter waiting in a nearby with a shotgun.

"Is this one really necessary? I mean it is the middle of the night, and they will probably be here soon."

She whipped her head around and centered her gaze right into his eyes.

The man let out a long sigh. "You're right, every life is important. Just remember that your life is important too."

She nodded and smiled knowing he was beginning to see the light. Not everyone in this world wanted to see them dead and Silas would protect her from whatever got in their way. Not that death was such a terrible thing. The two darted in and out of alleys and blocked off parking lots until they found the source of the noise. A woman in a mud splotched mini dress and fishnets lay bleeding next to a dumpster with a needle in her arm.

The girl sat next to the woman and cradled her like a grieving child. She tapped her temple and "spoke" to Silas waiting patiently behind her.

_Silas you should put in your plugs now._

"I understand." Silas rummaged through his bag and pulled out a pair of hearing aids that attached to a CD player.

She reached behind her head and untied the knotted scarf she kept over her nose and mouth. The scarf fell neatly around her shoulders revealing her thin nose and pale lips.

The girl leaned over and whispered into the woman's ear. She snapped to consciousness and looked wide-eyed at the girl holding her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Laurie, what's yours?"

"Cathy, but no one calls me that any…" Cathy's last word was broken by coughing and wheezing.

Laurie pulled her closer and asked, "What would you like me to call you?"

Through watery eyes Cathy spoke, "Please call me Cathy, I was happy when I had that name."

"Alright Cathy, what would like to talk about?"

"I can't remember the last time someone asked me what I wanted. It's always about how hard and how fast I can do it for them."

"You poor thing, none of that matters now. Tonight is all about you."

"I love flowers," she said after a moment. Cathy began to tell stories of when her mother would bring flowers from the garden that took up their entire backyard. Every table in their house had flowers.

"What kinds?"

"All kinds really, and all colors. I remember fresh daisies on the table when I was little. They were so bright and happy."

"They are and so are you."

Laurie looked over at Silas and he disappeared around the corner. The two women were left together under fading streetlight. They talked smiling and laughing over just being able share each other's thoughts.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Cathy said, bringing the conversation to a sudden halt.

Laurie started to think of comforting lies then stopped. "When did you know?"

Cathy spread her cracked lips into a smile. "The second I saw you I knew you had come to save me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't save anyone."

"Oh but you do. I'm so happy I met you. I'm lucky I have someone close."

Laurie was about to respond when Silas approached cautiously behind her and held out the contents of his arms. Laurie smiled and took the bundle.

"These are for you."

Cathy smiled till her lips bled. "I love daisies. They're perfect. I'm so happy I got to see them one last time." She started to cough and her body rattled like and old furnace.

Laurie acted quickly and pinned down her shaking body and whispered gently to Cathy.

"I do, said Cathy, "Its so simple." Just as quickly as they came the tremors stopped and Cathy lay still and peaceful holding her flowers.

Laurie smiled slightly as tears streaked her cheeks. She lay Cathy on the ground, pushed the hair from her face and shut her eyes.

Silas shuffled his feet and whistled softly mostly to himself.

Laurie saw this as signal they needed to get moving and tied her scarf tightly back into place. "We should get back to the motel."

"Yes, I think we both could use a quick rest."

They walked back slowly through the rain. Any sense of urgency was gone from their steps.

"I love you little sister." He said running his hand through Laurie's hair.

"Same to you big brother."

When the motel parking lot came into view there were two black Mercedes parked in front of their door. A pale man with red eyes sat on the hood of the car staring intently into nothing.

"Crap, they're already here."

"No rest for the wicked I guess."

Silas and Laurie moved so fast they blended in with the shadows. They stopped on a street with parking meters. Silas decided on an older green Honda and popped the lock with a coat hanger. "I hate stealing."

"I don't feel great about it either, but it's either steal or die."

"Yes, I know." He started the car and headed toward the nearest highway. "Where to now?"

"We need to find Dr. Carlisle. I heard he lives in forks with his coven."

Silas let out a low growl. "Stupid vampires."

"The good doctor is not Volturi and neither is his family."

"What if he doesn't remember us?"

Laurie laughed and said, "Oh he will. It's really hard to forget a girl that talks to dead patients."

"Forks it is then."

Laurie sunk back into her seat. "I hope the Cullens are doing well."


	2. A Banshee's Cry

Laurie and Silas sat comfortably silent in their stolen car. The grey clouds that seemed to cover the landscape rained heavily on the road. Dirt ran from the ditches making the road slick. They sped past a blue sign that noted the nearest exit for food and gas. Silas looked over at Laurie and pouted.

"Okay, we can stop."

"Oh come on, you get fast food cravings just like I do.

Laurie stuck out her tounge and rolled her eyes. Silas pulled the car into the lot and parked as far away as possible. A bell rang above the door and the clerk greeted them with an oversized bubble of pink gum.

"Mmmm… shoe leather pretending to be food. I wonder how long they've been sitting there."

"Well, if you believe the sign they are fresh."

"Don't believe everything you read."

"What about corn puffs? They'll be around long after humanity has fallen."

"Oh good, food that will last longer than I will."

The debate continued over the nutritional value of Skittles made with real fruit and Doritos made with real cheese. Eating shoe leather instead was also considered a viable option. Silas placed their purchases counter, but the girl just stood there and stared while she was ringing them up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really." She said quickly.

"Can't be nothing if you're so jumpy."

A man stood up from behind the candy shelf and said, "Seeing people talk to themselves is bound to make anyone nervous."

Silas put the cash on the counter, ran out the door, and didn't wait for change.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I forgot again." Said Laurie in pleading tone.

Silas said nothing in response and started the car. For several minutes the only sound was the rain on the windshield and Laurie tapping her fingers on the door. Once there was enough distance between them and the gas station Silas broke the silence.

"I'm not mad. At least I'm not mad at you. I wouldn't give up our link for anything in the world. Its just hard to keep track of what I hear and what other people hear."

"I forget sometimes too." She admitted.

"I guess its back to practicing sign language once we get close to forks."

Laurie nodded and stretched out her legs. "We can ditch the car at the city dump or junkyard. They'll either trash it or report the vehicle stolen."

He nodded and looked out the passenger window toward the woods. "It might be nice to stop and hunt before we are among more civilized people."

"Haha. Civilized my foot. Still, it might be a good idea." Laurie gazed through the towering trees and wondered how old they were. There were trails back through the hills. Any natural open space gave her a sense that all her burdens were lifted. That and for some reason it was interesting to watch Silas hunt. His movements as a wolf matched with a higher intelligence made for an amazing show.

"Here we are."

High stacks of tires and hollow washing machines took over the landscape of the junkyard. They left the car behind a pile of hubcaps that looked like they were rusted into the ground.

Careful to grab all their things Silas and Laurie rushed into the woods and in the direction of Lapush. It didn't take them long to find the main trail on the reservation. Wandering off the beaten path and getting lost in the mist that swirled around their feet was even easier. Higher up they could see blue sky where the sun poked through the clouds.

Laurie beamed. "Lets get higher."

Silas raced up the tree at a blurring pace shaking down rainwater from the branches. He looked out at the sea of green waves made by the pine needles and dew.

"I can smell the salt from here."

"Yes, its unmistakable. I'm glad we're here. The green and the rain remind me of home."

"Same here."

"Do you think we'll ever make it back?"

Laurie smiled. "Of course we will. I know we will." She swung down towards the lower branches with the grace of an Olympic athlete. Once they were on the ground Laurie set down her bag and took off her warm coat. "You should keep down the local deer population."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Silas shed most of his clothing still reeking from the drive. He crouched down on all fours and let out a deep growl. His eyes shifted into a pale green and a black sleek coat of fur covered his white skin. He howled and began to trace the scent of a potential meal.

With Silas out on the hunt Laurie took off her hooded sweatshirt and leather combat boots. She relished the sensation of being able to run her bare fingers and toes through the cool grass. She closed her eyes and listened to every sign of life surrounding her. "If I close my eyes the light disappears and shadows lead the way. If I cover my eyes the only sound I hear is my own heartbeat. I am released from the earth."

Laurie repeated her mantra until all was quiet. The trees didn't move and nothing could hurt her. She let go of all her worries and the sacrifices she had made just to stay alive. She was strong, no one could challenge that, but here she didn't have to be.

The heavy sound of Silas's breathing interrupted her thoughts. He smelled like the blood of whatever deer he killed. His step slowed down and his breath grew quiet.

Laurie put her ear to the ground. He was coming from a different direction this time. "You can't sneak up on me Silas I know you too well." Opening her eyes she saw another shadow and it was charging for Silas. She sat up and narrowed her focus toward the shadow. A wolf, no that wasn't it. A big wolf who is very territorial. There was something else too, a pack. Laurie started running towards Silas with no real plan other than to protect him with everything she had. She caught up with Silas just in time to see him take an attack stance against his aggressor. The grey wolf went for Silas's neck, but it was too slow. He recovered quickly by using a fallen tree to push off and turn around. Landing on his back he dug his claws deep into Silas's skin. Silas whined with wild pain.

"No one hurts my brother you bastard." Blood rose to her cheeks and she dug her heels into the ground. Taking down her scarf she let out a wail that mixed the sound of a screaming child and a raving lunatic. The high-pitched wave knocked the grey wolf to the ground while the rumbling aftermath sent him rolling further into the woods.

With the grey wolf out of the way Laurie ran to Silas and stroked his black fur.

"Are you going to be okay? Can you stand?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah it looks worse than it is."

"Good, because we need to get out of here now maybe sooner."

"I was thinking the same thing, someone probably heard you by now."

"I know, probably half of Forks by now."

"It's not your fault. Never apologize for helping someone."

Laurie just nodded and helped Silas to his feet. "Go back and get our stuff. I want to make sure the Wolf is alive or speak to him is he isn't."

Silas opened his mouth to argue and thought better of it. "I'll see you in five."

Once Silas ran off Laurie went over to the wolf and was surprised to see a boy with a pair of shorts strapped to his leg. "Oh shit." Laurie checked his ears, and they weren't bleeding. He would recover his hearing. She put her hand on his chest and felt a steady heartbeat. She let out a deep breath as Silas approached her from behind.

"Is that the wolf?"

Laurie nodded.

"Holy shit. Is he going to be okay?"

A high-pitched howling came from a distance. "The pack is coming."

Without another word they melted into the shadows and moved back toward the main road.

"Where to now?" Silas asked.

"To the hospital of course."

"But I'll be fine in a few…" Silas paused and thought for a moment. "Well its probably time we pay Dr. Carlisle a visit."


End file.
